Ending 5: Renaissance
by InuYasha-Breeze
Summary: How SH4 should have ended... Takes place towards the end of the final boss.  EileenXxHenry   Fluffy-ness and humor. One-shot.  Leave a review because it saves lives. You're saving a life bro... Doesn't it feel good? :D


**Hello! It's InuYasha-Breeze. Now, if readers of B.F.S.D.O is reading this than do not fear! I plan on writing chapter 38 tomorrow. I just wrote this one-shot because I recently finished watching Pyschadelicsnake's walkthrough of Silent Hill 4, and it was kinda a warm-up to get me into a 'writing' kind of mood. **

**This is how I think Silent Hill 4: The Room –should have ended…**

Being timed was never a favorite for Henry Townshend. He glanced back over at Eileen slowly inching herself closer to the edge of the platform she was standing on in her purple dress and heels. He was amazed at how far she lasted in those heels as he dragged her further into what seemed like it could be very well worse than hell. He screamed out her name as he extracted the spear from the statue's hand hoping she would stop. Why was she doing this? He wondered. They had made it this far and yet she was deciding to surrender. He gripped the spear tightly in his clammy hands that ached and retraced his steps in a run that made his legs feel like jelly. He couldn't run forever. He was only human. He heard the heels worn by Eileen click against the ground she stepped on once more and inwardly cringed. Why? He asked. Why was she doing this after all the things he had done to protect her? His heart pounded in his chest in quickening beats as he stabbed the huge monster for what he believed had been the eighth time; though he wasn't too sure. He could be quite sure on anything anymore. Perhaps Eileen was making the right decision. The insanity of everything was driving him closer to the same decision as Eileen's. He wasn't going to come out of this, was he? He scanned the hellish room for the maniac, Walter Sullivan. They stood across from each other about five feet away from each other. Henry pulled out his gun and wasted no time firing at Walter.

"I've had enough of this bullshit." He hissed through gritted teeth as he continuously pulled the trigger with hatred blazing in his eyes.

The sound of repeated gun shots caught Eileen's forever distracted attention and caused her to halt. Her broken arm was cradled close to her and her back still stung from the carvings of numbers that still slowly drizzled blood down her lower back. If her hero were to get both of them out of this mess alive, what did she plan on telling people when they saw the scars she had that formed numbers?

"I won't let you die Eileen!" Henry cried out as if to reassure her as well as himself. "We got too far to just quit!" One last bullet to Walter's head had him knocked off his feet and tumbling to the ground.

"H-Henry…" Eileen said, just barely over a whisper. Her gaze was still glued to the crimson pool she planned on slipping into.

Henry kept the gun aimed at Walter in case he planned on magically coming back up again like every other damn creature he had encountered. But yet….nothing made any indication that Walter planned on getting up as if he were never injured.

The monster was as lifeless as Walter after the last spear was plunged into its beige rotting flesh. It honestly looked painful.

Eileen gulped, getting dizzy from staring into the crimson pool. Her upper body weight felt heavier and was pulling her slowly over the edge.

"Henry!" She shrieked as loud as she could, burning her lungs. She didn't want this anymore. Not now!

Two strong arms engulfed her waist before she fell off the edge and pulled her backwards forcefully. The impact made her fall backwards; having a safer distance from where she was. Trying to relax her uneven breath, Eileen looked to the side of her at Henry who held his eyelids closed and tightened his grip on her.

"Henry!" Eileen cried out in relief, allowing tears to spring from her eyes. She shifted her body enough to see his face and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Oh Henry….I-I'm so sorry….I'm sorry….I'm…"

"Eileen…" Henry said softly, body exhausted from everything he went through.

Eileen caressed his face as her tears stained his white button up shirt.

"If…I was to make it out without you beside me…I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Every bone in my body was…determined to try my very hardest to save you. I'm…happy." He offered her a light smile that caused her to join him.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you smiled. It's…nice."

"I hadn't had a reason to smile up until now."

Eileen looked around the room; still keeping her body close to Henry's as if he might disappear again like he always did when he had to go back to his apartment to grab weapons or check for any changes. She remembered how he hated to leave her; making sure it was a safe enough area to leave her so nothing could get her. The chances of her and him waking up in the same bed after the first try they both tried to go through the hole was unlikely anyways.

"Is it over?" She whispered.

"Even if it weren't…I'm sure there's plenty of health drinks littered around here for the two of us." He joked lightly.

Eileen gave him a soft smile. "I don't feel like we'll be needed those anymore…"

()()()()

Henry found himself limping along gravel, holding his arm he apparently had broken on his "journey." Had it really, _truly_ ended? Henry couldn't believe the hell he went through. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew he was going to deal with some PTSD. And the nightmares? Definitely couldn't plan on those ending anytime soon. He could already imagine those morphed twin baby head creatures pointing at him at the foot of his bed while he tried to sleep. Now, those nearly made him shit himself. He could honestly say that when he had first encountered them.

"Eileen?"

Where was Eileen?

()()()()

-A Day Later-

A kind nurse led Henry down a long hallway while she told him a story about her son or something. He didn't know; he honestly wasn't paying that much attention. He was just relieved she was only a little over five feet tall and not eight feet, trying to kill him, and burping in the process of getting hit. Henry was also a Iatrophobic now; it was official.

The nurse seemed harmless enough, as she joyfully seemed to skip down the hallway. Her red hair was in a braid and tossed over her shoulder. It matched with the open red cardigan she wore over her white nurse's outfit.

"Here we are!" She bubbled. "Room 1777."

"Thank you." Henry smiled awkwardly.

A lot of things were going to definitely take him some time getting used to…

Henry adjusted a daisy from the bouquet he had in his hands before he walked in the door. Eileen sat up in her hospital bed, wearing her favorite pink and white striped tank top. She still looked like hell. Henry wondered if she remember everything that had happened.

Eileen gave him one of those looks as to say "Awwww!" when he presented her the daisies he had for her.

"Thank you." She smirked towards him, admiring the flowers. Henry sat on the edge of her bed and scanned the room. It was nothing like the evil aura he got the last time he entered a hospital…

"You're welcome. Um…How are you feeling?"

"It could be a lot worse…" She shrugged with a wink towards him.

Ah…so she did remember.

"I'm certainly hauling my ass out of that apartment complex now. What about you?"

"I wouldn't mind tagging along…" She blushed.

"I might have to carry you on my back. Waiting on you with your broken leg would lose us time." He smirked.

"Henry…I forgot to properly thank you."

"For what?"

"Are you kidding? Without you…w-without you finding me at the hospital I would have been ripped apart, limb by limb by those giant nurses!" Eileen said raised her voice in a panicked tone as she thought back to the memories. She had gotten up and clutched the collar of his shirt.

"Eileen, Eileen…lie back down." Henry said with concern, getting up from his spot and trying to push her back down.

"No…Henry." Eileen said, crawling to the edge of the bed on her knees and using his chest to help keep her balance.

"Eileen please…" Henry gasped, mid-sentence, when he felt Eileen's soft petal-like lips fall upon his lips. She waited a few sweet moments pass before she pulled her head back and stared into his eyes with lazy ones.

"Galvin's my maiden name in case you weren't sure…" She whispered in his ear, giggling at the sight of his innocent blush.

"Townshend is _my _maiden name in case _you_ were wondering too…" He said making her laugh and her pain feel like it had vanished.

"I really didn't know _anything_ about my neighbor…" Eileen grinned. "He has the ability to smile, he's _really _cute, and can kick ass while saving the _injured_ damsel in distress. I'm surprised he isn't taken already."

"Kinda hard for me to get around when I'm literally caged inside my apartment, you know." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's run away, Henry. Away from here…a-and far away from Silent Hill. Just me and you."

"I think a first date's required before all that. Don't ya think?"

"Alright." She smiled.

From the other room, Eileen and Henry could hear the faint noise of a patient scream, _"My booty hurts and all yall can do is come out wif them creepy needles!"_

Henry looked at Eileen and gave a puzzled look. "What the hell?"

"You say that much too often." She laughed.

**The End (':**

**I love the whole HenryXxEileen thingy. I thought it was adorable when he came to visit her with flowers in the game. Yo Psychadelicsnake! You failed me! XD Hoped you liked the one-shot. I liked how it came out. Took me a long time though lol.**


End file.
